Alexandra Lightwood
by Callie223
Summary: Alec was sat in his room thinking, when he stood up and started walking towards izzys room. In the corridor there was a bright purple flash and izzy finds him. Thinking nothing of this Alec goes about normally, nothing changed. However when the next morning comes around and Izzy goes to Alecs room, she looks at him like a stranger. But why?
1. chapter 1

Alecs Pov:

I lay on my bed and sighed, before looking out the window and watching the individual raindrops fall from the glass pane before staring at the grey clouds that smothered the sky not allowing any sort of access for the sun to come through. Groaning in exasperation with nothing to do, I moved towards the bedroom door and moved down the hall towards Izzy's room, she knew how to make an extremely boring day more interesting. I removed my hands from my jean pockets and was about to knock on Izzy's door when I was blinded by a bright purple light that flung me back, making me hit a nearby white wall and crumpling to the floor my body limp.

I awoke to someone shaking me awake, groaning I see Izzy kneeling down, along with Jace who was accompanied by Clary. I groaned and stood up shakily, not wanting any help but quickly leant on the wall for support. My legs felt wobbly and I knew if I let go it I would most likely just fall again. "Alec, are you okay?" I looked at the concerned face of Izzy, her soft eyes filled with worry. I didn't say anything but nodded and she seemed to relax visibly and I heard the others breathe a sigh of relief and looked at both of them, facial expression not changing for any of them and I wasn't giving anything away. Sighing I gave each of them a reassuring look, including Clary before walking off slowly, ignoring their muttering. I looked back before I turned a corner and noticed that they kept glancing at me.

I walked over to the training room to prove to myself I was fine, I wouldn't ever tell anyone this but ever since being hit against the wall I felt a tingly feeling that hadn't left me but I couldn't tell anyone, they'd think I was exaggerating or something. Pushing the feeling down I walked into the empty room and started to wrap my hands in a special bandage before walking over to my 'opponent' punching it relentlessly never once leaving a second before I placed another punch onto the sack. I felt sweat trickle down my face but I kept pushing myself, that was until the lights from the training room went out. I ignored it at first but when I saw a figure walk over and pull me away from the bag I noticed it was Izzy, she still looked concerned but I rolled my eyes and was about to turn back away from her when I felt her tug my arm and hit my chest. It unaffected me but I got her point that she wanted me to rest, I didn't want to but the more I thought about it I only just realised how tired I actually was. I held back a yawn but allowed my sister to drag me away from the training room and along the familiar corridor and pushed me into my bedroom. I attempted to open the door only to find someone was either holding it, or blocked the door. I groaned loudly and heard a voice from outside come through the door. "Your not coming out until you've at least rested." I realised that this time it wasn't Izzy that had spoken but Jace, his recognizable authoritative tone made me annoyed but since I had no other way to get out (apart from my window) I sat on the edge of my bed. I looked around my room that was illuminated by my light. The walls were a plain cream but the bed was a double with navy blue sheets and multiple pillows. There was a small oak bedside table with a picture of me and Izzy together, I was giving her a piggyback. I smiled at the picture and lay down and looked up at the blank ceiling. I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second but when must have been all night due to the fact new sunlight was flooding into my bedroom.

I heard a knock at my door and got up groggily, shoving a black shirt on but keeping my grey sweatpants on due to the fact I couldn't be bothered to get ready yet. Yawning I opened the door, only to be taken aback by Izzy's face. I frowned at my younger sister who was already wearing something revealing, how she could wear that stuff was beyond me but she didn't seem to be bothered by it. "Iz, what's wrong?" I asked I knew that signature confused look. Soon enough she got company, and by that I meant Jace. He tensed up and I had no clue what was wrong with them before Izzy asked me the dumbest question

"Who, are you?" I gave her my best, 'Your kidding, right?' before replying to her.

"Iz, It's me, Alec." She didn't seem pleased by that and I saw Jaces hand move towards his weapon.

"Alecs a guy and from what I'm seeing your not." She stated before folding her arms and cocking her eyebrow. I looked at her in confusion as to why she said but ignored the comment for now. Soon enough I saw Clary and as much as I didn't want to resort to her. I grabbed her attention.

"Clary, tell these idiots to stop messing around." I looked at her seriously, my blue eyes burning into her green but unlike what I expected her to do and help me, she frowned and punched my arm and getting free from my grip. I looked at her taken aback before I heard the question everyone had asked me so far today.

"Sorry, who are you?" My jaw dropped and looked at all three of them in disbelief before crossing my arms over my chest and then understood their confusion. I walked back into the room and towards the mirror and did what I thought the only logical thing to do. I screamed and started to panic and pace the room. Clary stepped into the room noticing I wasn't going to calm down and grabbed the closest thing she could find and hit me with it, annoyingly sending me out cold.

I woke up in what I recognized to be the infirmary and I noticed I was laying on a bed. I groaned before noticing that Izzy and Jace were in the room alongside Clary who were now all staring at me. I seen remembered what had happened and started to breathe heavily, sitting up and looking around the room quickly. I heard a voice and turned my head abruptly to see that Jace was on the edge of the bed looking concerned. I shook my head not wanting to listen but someone pulled my arms away from me. I scowled at them and before I could do anything else Izzy spoke up, her voice stern now. "I'll ask you again." She stepped closer to me, she looked eyes with me before continuing her question. "Who. Are. You?" She said each word whilst walking closer and closer until she was right beside my chest. I was becoming really pissed with these questions and before I could reply with what I would say I was cut off by Izzy speaking. "Don't tell me your Alec, because he's a guy. And you. Are not." I rolled my eyes at that obvious statement I couldn't tell them what they wanted to know so what could I tell them. I pulled my head back and stared at the ceiling and that's when Clary spoke up.

"Why are you wearing Alec's clothes?" I looked at her and everyone else just realised that I was indeed wearing my clothes. I raised an eyebrow but they ignored it before they spoke among themselves. I propped myself up uncomfortably but still, with this new change there really was no way to be comfortable.

"Why don't I call Magnus, see what he thinks about the girl?" I heard Izzy ask and everyone else nodded in agreement. I groaned loudly and threw my head back in frustration before covering my whole body in the bed sheets and ignored the last two people in the room talking.

After about five minutes I heard Izzy and the familiar voice of Magnus nearby and then the door to the room opened. I quickly pulled the sheets as tightly around me as possible and tried to pretend I wasn't in the room at all. I closed my eyes tightly and my knuckles were white with the amount of effort I had put into holding the sheets. I heard everyone sigh before a hand grabbed whatever sheet was visible before yanking it off effortlessly. I frowned at Jace who I knew pulled them off and he put his hands up. I stared at Magnus blankly not showing anything to the Warlock who was staring at me, trying to figure out if I was who I say I am, soon enough the silence was broken by Magnus who spoke, looking to Izzy.

"It seems something happened in the corridor when Alec was on his way to you. I can sense the faintest traces of magic around this… Girl." I frowned when he said that but everyone just looked in shock.

"So, that-" Izzy gestured to me causing everyone to look my way. "Is Alec?" Magnus nodded his head and I could see Jace was holding in a laugh and Izzy and Clary looked in disbelief at me. I stood up and ignored everyone around me who were murmuring about me and started walking towards the door before turning around and saying in my best sarcastic voice.

"I can't be here anymore so…" I moved my hand in a gesture before opening the door and leaving the building, I wasn't going to let anything like this affect me.


	2. Alexandra lightwood chapter 2

Jaces POV:

I was somewhat still amused by Alecs new… appearance but when he left I saw everyone visibly pale at the thought of him going wherever alone. I noticed no one was going to move so I quickly moved to the door and swung it open banging it on the wall in the process. I stepped out and tried to find Alec in the middle of everyone else who was bustling about doing their jobs. I turned around and tried to look anywhere but I couldn't see any sign of Alec. I did another scan of the area to see a young female that looked like oddly like Izzy. I quickly ran after the smaller figure and before they reached the entrance I blocked their path, that's when I knew that is was Alec, just by their looks and the facial expression that showed that they were annoyed. I was relieved but when I realised that Alec didn't look pleased I spoke, "Are you going to come back with me?" I asked softly but Alec just stared and didn't look pleased. He looked like he was thinking about his response before cocking an eyebrow and giving a slight smirk,

"No." He said bluntly, he was about to turn around when his (now shoulder length black) hair fell in front of his face forcing him to move it out of the way, taking this as an opportunity I quickly grabbed him and pulled him over my shoulders. He protested loudly and greatly, he slapped my shoulders that now unaffected me and despite the odd looks others gave us and the shouting Alec kept up with it didn't stop me from carrying him to my room where I told the others to meet me. I opened the door and dropped Alec on my chair and he turned away from all of us. Annoyed I throw my hands up in frustration before coming to my hands through my hair and coming face to face with,

"Jesus Christ Simon," I exclaimed, I must admit he scared the shit out of me. Simon smirked before he averted his gaze to Alec who was still looking away from everyone else staring out the window blankly. Simon pointed towards Alec but to him he obviously thought it was some random weird girl, dread flooded over me when he questioned us,

"Why is she wearing Alecs clothes?" I looked around at the others in the room and Clary spoke up,

"That's exactly what I said." I glared at her but Simon still wasn't satisfied,

"Wheres Alec then, surely he would be with you." I looked at Simon, desperately trying to think of a reason, I scratched my head quickly trying to get something quickly.

"He's out," Izzy said, Simon raised his eyebrow but settled down a bit, he stopped questioning but pulled something out of his hand,

"Fine, then I'll call him." I noticed that the phone had a phone case that not even Simon would have, I knew it wasn't mine and looked at Clary and Izzy, Clary froze.

"Simon how did you get my phone." He chuckled before pressing several buttons,

"You learn things around people like you Clary." He pressed call and put it on speaker. We all waited for the ring to come and sure enough it did. I saw Alec shake his head to himself pulling a face before Simon found his phone on the chair next to the 'mysterious stranger' Simon looked from the phone to Alec and back. Alec shifted uncomfortably before standing up and running quickly to avoid the question, I opened the door and raced after him, everyone else following. We ran out onto the streets and saw him still running, running into people. We ran and ran until Clary bumped into someone that could be of use to us.

"Luke!" She exclaimed, he looked concerned about the fact we were hurrying

"Whats wrong? He asked, Clary looked and we could only just make out the running figure of Alec now,

"Could you chase that girl that's almost about to turn off, wearing a black jacket and jeans, shoulder length straight black hair, we need them back here." He looked puzzled but started running all of the same. We joined up with Luke soon when we saw he had pinned Alec to the ground, some mundanes looking at us in confusion since we hadn't put a glamour on. I saw Luke had some cuffs attached to his belt and I took them, I shoved one on my wrist and the other on Alecs and Alec looked pissed at me. Now we had to explain to two people what has happened. Alec grumbled the whole way back and I couldn't help but laugh, he did look pretty stupid at the moment I mean his clothes were two or three sizes too large for him now. I saw Clary and Izzy with Luke and Simon most likely explaining what had happened due to the fact they all kept turning back at us. Izzy came back to Alec,

"You know, those clothes look ridiculous on you there are some cool shops Clary and I could take you too." She smirked at that idea, in fact, Clary even laughed at that and a small landed on my lips at the thought of Alec in very feminine clothes that Izzy had forced onto him. Alec didn't look pleased with this and immediately refused and everyone burst out laughing except poor Alec. We made it back to the institute and avoided any unwanted attention and moved into Izzy's room since she volunteered. We were going through suggestions and Luke had taken the cuffs off me and Alec but we all kept a close eye on him. Izzy was going through her wardrobe pulling clothes out and mixing and matching them, she finally found some very tight looking clothes and put them somewhere. Alec was keeping an eye on Izzy and when we looked at the clock and saw it was quite late Luke and Simon headed off, Clary walked off to her room and Alec and I left at similar times, I watched Alec go to his room and headed off to mine soon after.

Izzy's POV:

I waited for everyone to leave my room and looked at my clock 11:45 pm, I knew Alec would take a while before he fell asleep so I stayed up until 1:00 until I silently made my way over to his room with some of my clothes, I opened his wardrobe and filled the black bin bag I had taken, I shoved everything I could see in there and left the shirt and skirt with heels by his chair and left a note.

 _I've taken every single item of clothing I could find that belonged to you so you HAVE to wear what I've left you or I'll just give them away, or worse…_

 _Izzy xx_

I made my way back to my room and fell asleep with a devilish smirk on my face.

I woke up to a loud banging on my door, yawning I opened it to see Alec but nothing in a towel with soaking wet hair.

"Is this a joke?" He asked holding up the piece of paper, I smirked at him,

"Wear the clothes or I'll chuck them, Alec." He looked really annoyed but that was part of the fun for me.

"Izzy, if I wear those disgusting clothes out in here I will be humiliated by Jace, and maybe Clary and if Simon or Luke want to come I know what they will do!" I laughed loudly before grabbing a lighter from my desk and grabbing a black bag.

Earlier on I had hidden the bag with Alec's clothes somewhere else but stole certain other clothes from Jace, I mean he said he didn't need them. I set the bag on fire and watched the horror on Alec's face as the ash was laying on my bedroom floor.

"Izzy! Those are my clothes!" He exclaimed and I started laughing. Jace had now come out to see what the noise was about and saw the Ash and stared at me in surprise

"You burnt his clothes?!" I laughed and he tried to hold one back but failed. Alec looked furious

"Well, Alec looks like you have to wear her clothes now." Jace was now pissing himself with laughter and I had to compose myself. I made a shooing gesture with my hand and he reluctantly went to his room.

Less than five minutes later Alec returned in a tight red shirt that hugged him tightly and a short black skirt that travelled down to less than mid-thigh even through his futile attempts to make it tighter. Jace burst out laughing at Alec and I couldn't help but join him. Alec, on the other hand, was very uncomfortable, I noticed his hair was becoming more and more matted by the minute,

"Well, we can't just have your hair looking like that." I pulled out a hairbrush and Alec started to run off but Jace grabbed him whilst I brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail. Once we stood up we noticed certain other shadowhunters had stared at us. One person stood out to us most and we all shrunk under her gaze, Mother.


	3. Alexandra lightwood chapter 3

Alecs POV:

When I looked up to see my mother standing in front of us, dread flooded through me. Izzy got off of me and we post quickly stood up, she eyed all of us and then cocked an eyebrow at me in confusion and I tried to think of something, Izzy and Jace were both trying as well but we couldn't think of anything. She started to look annoyed at us and she then spoke in a deadly quiet voice,

"Who is that?" She asked, not even looking at me anymore. I frowned at this but kept quiet. Izzy furrowed her brows and I looked away, I felt Izzy grab my arm and walk off without giving mother an explanation. Jace was soon to follow and we knew she wouldn't be happy with what we just did. We left the institute and Jace contacted Clary much to my annoyance, she met us outside and we walked around until we saw a shop Clary took interest in. We all agreed to go in, once inside it looked musical and there inside at the centre was a piano ( **This bit just what I've imagined in my head and know he doesn't actually do any of this in the show so please don't tell me.)** I walked over to the piano and touched the top of it, the others were looking all the way on the other side of the shop when I heard an old voice,

"You want to try?" I looked to see an elderly woman standing behind a counter and smiled,

"Are you sure?" She nodded enthusiastically, I thanked her and sat down on the seat, the others still nowhere to be seen yet. I lifted the casing and remembered a song Izzy always played so I learnt the tune to it for her, It started off slow and calming and I went through the lyrics in my head, I knew those off by heart due to Izzy as well. ' _Come on skinny love just last the year_

 _Pour a little salt we were never here My, my, my, my, my, my, my, at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_ '

I sped the tune-up to follow the lyrics ' _I tell my love to wreck it all, Cut out, all the ropes and let me fall, My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, Right in the moment this order's tall'_

I kept the tune at the same pace again, I wasn't aware of the new prescences yet, ' _I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine, I told you to be balanced, I told you to be kind, In the morning I'll be with you, But it will be a different "kind", I'll be holding all the tickets, And you'll be owning all the fines'_ I pressed on the keys slightly harder to make it louder, the same pace.

' _Come on skinny love what happened here, Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere, My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, Sullen load is full; so slow on the split'_

I stopped when I heard a slight cough and I turned my head to see Jace and the other two there staring at me. I turn quickly trying not to show I was embarrassed, I cough and get down. "What?" I asked but I knew it didn't sound threatening.

"Where'd you learn to do that Alec?" Jace asked and I was looking at him confused,

"You take lessons to learn the piano idiot, I did for Izzy." He shook his head quickly,

"No not that, here-" He pulled out his phone and I walked over to him and we all crowded over his phone and I saw he had a video up, I looked at him pissed but he nudged me,

"Just watch." He pressed play and I looked, I didn't see what was so good about it, I mean I was just playing the piano normally when I heard it. I looked at the phone and looked shocked, I looked to hear words that didn't sound terrible come out of my mouth. I stared before I saw the others looking at me. I sighed before opening the door. I walked out, thanking the woman who said we could come back any time. As I walked along the street I turned back to them. "

"You better not show anyone or I'll make you regret it." I threatened but they all chuckled and Jace but his hand on his chest and pulled a fake shocked face,

"I would never-" I punched him in the chest and he let out a gasp of breath. I marched along ignoring the others, I had to stop and pull the stupidly short leather skirt down which was annoying me, I tried to yank the 'top' down a bit but quickly gave up. I walked along the sidewalk and ignored the stares, huffing I tripped but quickly regained my composure, I heard someone yelling and I turned to see a middle-aged man who was drunk eyeing me up before having the nerve to walk closer. He touched my bare arm and I became very uncomfortable, I tried to ignore him and walk on but he didn't like that. He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip.

"Let go you jackass." He started to shout and I looked but couldn't see Jace or Izzy or Clary and I really hoped one of them would come around the corner. I tried punching him but he caught it before hitting me with something sharp, bringing himself closer to me, I could smell his revolting alcoholic breath since he was so close to me, I closed my eyes and scrunched my nose in displeasure, I felt blood trickle down my cheek but ignored it. I tried to see if anyone noticed what was happening but if they did they didn't try and help me. He held onto my wrists tightly and it was actually starting to hurt. He started dragging me down a street and I saw some cops, I was going to call out to help but the man jerked me away and shoved some old filthy cloth into my mouth. I looked to see if Jace or the others were close but nothing. We were about to turn a corner when I saw a flash of blonde, hope flickered in my mind. I saw an opportunity and seized it. I kicked the guy hard in the shin and he let go of me. I ran away and was rather ungrateful Izzy gave me ridiculous shoes. I attempted to sprint across the busy streets, trying to find the blonde figure again, I felt the blood landing on my lips and it was starting to sting, tears pricked at my eyes but I tried to hold them in. I still had the cloth in my mouth because I couldn't spit it out. I heard angry shouting and turned to see the man running after me. I started to panic and didn't see the figure until it was too late. I crashed into them and looked up, relief flooded through me. It was Jace and the others, the looked at me in concern and I hugged them tightly, Jace was the closest so I grabbed his shirt and I couldn't hold the tears back so I let them go, sobbing like crazy. I felt people wrapping their hands around me and I felt safe. I looked up and Izzy took the cloth out of my mouth, I hear the shouting closer and grip Jace tightly. The man looked at us and decided to back off. I turned around and I felt my cheek sting, I put my hand up to the cut and took kept it there, felting the blood soak my hand now. Jace turned me around and took my hand down from my cheek, I breathed heavily, still shocked about what happened. I looked at my hand and the others. We all decided the institute wasn't the best place to go so we slowly walked to the station. Clary called Luke and told him what happened, she told us he would be there. Tiredness flooded through me and I walked slower than the others. Jace noticed ( **Just to let you know I like them as friends and nothing more.** ) and crouched down, I looked at him confused and he chuckled,

"Get on." I didn't really want to have a piggyback due to the fact the skirt would probably climb up my legs but after some persuasion, I got on. We got to the station and outside Jace put me down. I pulled the skirt down and wiped my eyes before we walked in. Luke came to us quickly and I saw the concern in his eyes, he took me to his desk and sat me down, Clary got someone to come over and examine the cut. They cleaned it and put antiseptic on it before placing some medical strips on it and were about to leave when they stopped us, they told us they needed to know what he looked like. I walked with them and sat down, explaining his features. His dark brown hair greying on top and was just below his ears, he had a slightly sloped face on one side, wrinkles on his head, a scar on the sloped side of his face, his eyes were empty and he was starting to grow facial hair. I looked at the sketch and nodded when they finished, that was the man. I shivered and when we had finished we walked off.

Jaces POV:

Dread flooded through me when we lost sight of Alec. He was more… vulnerable in this state so when he went off we hurriedly tried looking. We shouted his name but there was no reply, we ran down the crowded streets but not seeing him anywhere. Izzy was starting to panic and I could tell Clary was concerned. I tried to call him but there was no reply. Closing my phone I turned my head, I searched to no avail. I was running a hand through my hair when I bumped into a small woman, she was about Clary's height and I looked down to see Alec. He was shaking and I could tell he was crying, I pulled her up into a warm hug and she grabbed my shirt, Izzy and Clary both gave him a hug, we were all relieved. Once he was fine I noticed he held his cheek and I pulled it away to see a cut there. We walked and I noticed he lingered back so I gave him a piggyback. We got to the station and had someone clean the wound and cover it up, it wasn't large and they said it would be healed in a few months. We were about to leave when they told us they need to know what he looked like. Alec agreed and after about another hour we had finished.

We walked around the empty streets trying to figure out how to get Alec back to the institute without Maryse seeing him. We came up with a plan quickly. We knew a hidden fire escape that luckily ended up in the corridor or our rooms, it was hidden so no one really noticed it, we waited until we were sure everyone was asleep before going into the escape and into the corridor. We all went to our rooms and it seemed we had no further disruption for the rest of the night, still, I couldn't help but remember the eventful day and feel helpless about Alec. _What would we do if it happened again?_ I thought in my head, soon drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
